


Embrace

by Icalynn



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Heroes: Volume 3, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-29
Updated: 2009-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place immediately after the events of Volume 3. Basically, what should have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic for a previous exchange, but dropped it and wrote another prompt instead. I stuffed it in an folder where it's been collecting dust on my hard drive. CEO [](http://jaune-chat.livejournal.com/profile)[**jaune_chat**](http://jaune-chat.livejournal.com/)'s prompt reminded me of this fic and I dusted it off and finished it off for her rise of power on her day at [](http://heroes-exchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**heroes_exchange**](http://heroes-exchange.livejournal.com/)!! Thank you, to my lovely beta [](http://brandinsbabe.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://brandinsbabe.livejournal.com/)**brandinsbabe**!! I would have never been able to finish this without your help.  <3

Sylar stood on the ledge of an abandoned building, watching over his vast empire. The dark, luminous clouds shrouded him like the plague he had spread over the city. Sylar was no longer a Petrelli or a weak watchmaker's son. He had been reborn in the crumbling building of fire and lies. And now he had no reason to be good, no one to please. He could be the monster they had created and now he embraced it, unlike the uncertainty that once subdued him.

He wanted to take what was due to him and nothing was going to stop him now.

Sylar had his powers back and he was stronger then ever. He even had a list a mile long of powers at his disposal, but there was one thing that was absent from his list. A person to be exact…. he had been so focused on his powers, the prospect of a mother's love, that he had forgotten about the man he craved. He longed for him and nothing was going to deter him from having him, once and for all.

Mohinder Suresh.

The mere mention of his name set his heart soaring with excitement. And late at night, he moaned as his fingers trailed over the expanse of his skin, thinking about him, needing him. Sylar whimpered Mohinder's name at the threshold of his release, but he never gave into the need, wanting only Mohinder to fulfill him.

This only left Sylar with the utmost urgency to find him…he knew that Mohinder was out there, somewhere in the darkness of the city that never slept. Mohinder had escaped the destruction of Pinehurst and no one had heard from him since. Even Peter was worried about him… which gave Sylar pause.

He needed Mohinder and he wasn't sure how long he could wait without hearing from him…to see him, to touch him. "Mohinder," he stated with longing, concentrating once more on trying to sense his presence.

"Sylar."

Sylar stiffened at the sound of Peter's voice intruding in on his thoughts and he turned to glare at him. It still surprised Sylar how easily they slipped into what most would deem a friendship.

After all, Peter was one of the few that knew what had happened to him in the last few weeks, the emotional turmoil and blackmail that he endured…and Peter was manipulated just as much as he was. They had grown stronger; he was essentially the closet thing he had to a brother, a real family.

Sylar's gaze softened and Peter offered a small smile. "I found him."

Sylar's heart squeezed in his chest and he exhaled sharply, trying to calm his sudden influx of feelings. "Where?" He demanded, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Only three blocks from here," Peter gestured to the north of them and Sylar's eyes narrowed, focusing on the distance. "Don't make me regret helping you."

Sylar only glared at him in response and Peter only smiled wider. "Peter," he growled, loosing his patience and Peter's smile faltered slightly.

"Follow me," he stated as he started to run, jumping over the buildings and Sylar followed closely behind him. "There," Peter pointed to a shoddy apartment building and Sylar could finally sense his presence. "Fourth window from the right."

His eyes focused on the window and he advanced closer until he could see his Mohinder’s silhouette through the thin piece of glass. Sylar looked through the window and found himself speechless at the sight of Mohinder huddled on a ratty old mattress. Sylar was so focused on him that he didn't even hear Peter leave him, but at that moment he didn't care to speak further to his pseudo brother.

He watched Mohinder for almost an hour before he slipped from his spot and down into his apartment. It was bare and lacking anything personal that would make it feel more like a home. It was cold and harsh, so unlike the man he remembered.

Mohinder stirred in his sleep and Sylar paused, watching in awe as he turned over on the bed, the thin sheets tangling around him as he remained restless even in his slumber. Sylar was so entranced by every little twitch of Mohinder’s body that he couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming of.

Sylar took a step closer, edging nearer, but not wanting to wake him and ruin the surreal sense of this moment. He had wanted this for so long—craved it more then any of his powers that he didn't want to mar it with raised voices and verbal threats.

Which was inevitable with Mohinder…it was almost predictable and Sylar couldn't help but smile at the brutal fights they had shared. In fact, the last time he saw Mohinder, he had let him have the revenge he needed. He let Mohinder attack him, hurt him.

And now it was time to make amends.

Sylar sat down on the bed bedside Mohinder's sleeping form, the bed creaking under his additional weight. He paused, waiting for any sign that Mohinder had heard him, but nothing came.

Sylar stretched out beside him as he listened to his steady heartbeat, the slow intake of air as it filled his lungs. He trailed his fingers down Mohinder's dark arms, memorizing every inch his touch uncovered.

He froze as Mohinder arms flailed at his sides and he shifted once more in his sleep. Sylar grunted as Mohinder's arm jabbed him in his stomach and Mohinder suddenly stilled. Mohinder blinked up at him and his gaze locked with Sylar's.

A flash of recognition and regret flickered in Mohinder's eyes and then he turned onto his side, without uttering a single word.

This wasn't the reaction Sylar was expecting. He had anticipated Mohinder waking up with a start, staring at him before he yelled or screamed at him, lashed out at him…anything but this.

"Mohinder," Sylar whispered and he shuddered at the sudden sound of his voice in the stillness of the room.

Mohinder didn't respond to him, he only drew his legs into his chest, not even attempting to escape or harm him in any way.

Sylar's lips parted as he tried to think of something to coax Mohinder into yelling at him, to evoke some sort of response from him. This wasn't the man he knew, this wasn't the man he dared to love.

"Go away," he finally muttered and Sylar sighed with relief.

Sylar smirked, leaning into him and running his hands over his arms, loving how Mohinder shuddered at his touch.

"Go away," Mohinder repeated with less urgency, his breathing hitching ever so slightly. "Sylar."

"Never," Sylar vowed as he forced Mohinder to look at him and the look of complete devastation in his eyes sent chills down his spine. Sylar had heard of what had happened, but this was the first direct contact he's had with him that didn't involve his head being bashed into the ground.

Sylar traced the scar that marred Mohinder's cheek, the only physical reminder of what he had endured over the last few weeks. His transformation into the monster that he claimed Sylar was. He had seen the dark side of the flesh, he had taken a life, he knew.

Mohinder turned his head away, shifting away from his touch. "Don't." The words held none of the venom that was expected from him. It was almost taunting, as if he was daring him, and Sylar was never one to walk away from a challenge.

Sylar's fingers brushed over Mohinder's chin and forced him to look at him once more. Mohinder tensed, but he didn't pull away. He nervously licked his lips and Sylar longed to do the same, to taste him, to kiss him.

Mohinder arched his back slightly, lifting his hands to Sylar's shoulders, fisting his jacket into his hands. Sylar felt the heat of Mohinder's hands and shivered, wanting more contact, but he waited to see what Mohinder would do next, wanting him to make the first move.

"Mohinder," he urged as he began to pull away and Mohinder only tightened his grip.

"Don't," he insisted once more.

Sylar stilled, trying to gauge what Mohinder wanted, only hoping he wanted this as much as he did. His gaze locked with Mohinder's, so many transgressions needed to be voiced—forgiven, but at that moment, nothing else seemed to matter. "Yes."

Mohinder continued to study him, his fingers tightening ever so slightly on Sylar’s arms before he pulled him down, bringing their bodies closer together. The sudden heat of Mohinder's body molding into his own was pure bliss and Sylar felt himself harden at the close proximity to his body.

He had wanted this for so long, that he didn't even realize that he was holding his breath. His body kicked into gear, before his mind could officially wrap around what was happening. Sylar exhaled slowly, his breath mingling with Mohinder's, their lips only a fraction apart.

Mohinder closed the gap and it was the only thing Sylar needed to regain the control of the situation and take what he'd craved for so long. He deepened the kiss, urging their bodies closer together.

"Sylar," Mohinder's voice was heady with lust and Sylar moaned in response. It was almost too much.

Their movements were frantic and they clung to each other as they barely discarded their clothes to seek the release that that they had both denied themselves. Sylar growled as he trailed his hands over every inch of Mohinder's exposed skin. His dark skin glowed in the moonlight and Sylar licked, nipped, and teased every inch of his tantalizing flesh.

Mohinder moaned, his hips bucking forward and Sylar stilled them, his fingers circling around their erections. He kissed him hard, nipping at his swollen lips, making Mohinder moan even louder.

It had been far too long for either of them and it only took a few quick strokes before their orgasms wash over them, their seed spilling over Sylar’s deft fingers. They kissed, their bodies molding as their tension uncoiled and they could finally rest.

There were no more lies, no more pretenses, and for the first time they were both at peace. 


End file.
